Forever and Always
by Mlle. Mystere
Summary: After everything that has happened, years have passed and everyone had their happy ending... People have passed on and many loved ones have died. Letty and Dom are at their end of their stage and they spend the last days together... Join them in their love and they love one last time... Ride or Die...
1. Forever and Always - Ride or Die

**So, of course Letty and Dom were married, AFTER ALL... Now that THAT dream has come true, here's hoping for a bigger part for Letty in Furious 8 that hits theaters in 2017-2018. Praying for a baby! But it had got me wondering...what happens AFTER Furious 8...? Vin Diesel said that it would be the last movie, very sad, but of course, who could picture Fast and Furious with Paul Walker (RIP). Anyway, this story is about many MANY years after the street racing, and such, and about their families after everything. Warning: CUE THE WATERWORKS!**

* * *

 _The sun was shining bright, the air crystal blue, and the sandy beach of the Dominican Republic were silent as birds chirped. As you gaze along the shoreline, you can see two lovers in an embrace that not God himself can break. They were gazing into the setting sun as if they're last..._

 _Many years has gone by since Brian left the gang, the whole debacle with the Shaw's, and the near-death experience for everyone in the team._

 _Time, itself, has not been so kind to everyone, but everyone lived a happy and joyous life..._

 _Dom and Letty gazed at the sun that was almost touched the sea. Dom had his arms around her like he would never let her go... and Letty couldn't think of another place to be... The years of racing, heists, jail time, accidents, etc... have not been kind to them either, and yet they were happy. Content._

 _Dom looked down lovingly at his wife, who had her eyes fixed on the sun, like it was an hourglass ticking..._

 _Dom kissed her snowy hair and rubbed his hollowed cheek against her shoulder._

"Baby, if you stress, we'll have to take you back to the hospital again..."

 _Letty scoffed, and grinned at Dom._

"You take me back to that hell-ass place again, I'll kick your ass..."

 _Dom chuckled._

 _After everything that had happened, Dom and Letty were able to start a family. They had a son named Tony. Tony Han Toretto. And a beautiful girl, Giselle. Giselle Amelia Ortiz-Toretto. Right, Ortiz-Toretto... Letty felt that a girl should always keep part of a mother._

 _Years have passed and Mia and Brian had moved to Hawaii... Mia once went there on vacation with Brian, Jack, and their daughter, Lily Rose. Mia immediately fell in love with the waters and insisted on moving there._

 _Mia and Brian had lived happily for many years. Jack became involved with the law and became a Navy Seal and married a beautiful girl named Brie, having four kids and a few grandkids. Lily married the son of Hobbs, ironically, Joshua, or as Brian called him, Hobbs Two. Hobbs had married Elena and invited everyone, including Dom, who was slightly uncomfortable about by the whole thing, but was there anyway, wishing them happiness. Joshua and Lily, then, had a baby boy, Roman, who is a few months old._

 _After their kids both were hitched, Mia and Brian moved back to Los Angeles and lived there until Mia had a sudden diagnosis with the doctor that said that she had stage-4 breast cancer. She died a few years ago, leaving Brian and everyone devastated. Brian, then moved back to Hawaii, even though Letty and Dom both wanted him to stay. He passed away a few months later, after Mia. People said it was all those years with the FBI that worn him out, but Letty and Dom believed that he died of a broken heart._

 _Tej and Ramsey had gotten married and then toured the world together in their geekiness and help built the strongest safe drive in the world for the FBI, before taking the money and leaving for Brazil. Ramsey then had a boy named Ricardo and they lived happily there._

 _Roman fell in love with Monica Fuentes after she had returned from Saudi Arabia, despite their distaste for each other before. They then took Roman's private jet and went everywhere in the world as well. Roman being the playboy, accidently took it too far and then had an affair with someone else, losing Monica for a bit, who was pregnant with Roman's kid. Roman found out and begged for forgiveness. Letty and Dom took forever to convince Monica to give him a second chance and all was forgiven. They had twins a few months later, naming the boy, Dominic Lucas Fuentes-Pearce, and the girl, Amelia Leticia Fuentes-Pearce. They stayed in LA and lives a few blocks down from Dom and Letty._

 _Dom looked at Letty, who had her eyes closed. She was still beautiful even at an old age. Her hair had now turned from the gorgeous dark brown to a snowy white color. Her wrinkles showed from years of chemo treatment and the scars from multiple surgeries._

 _"_ _Still."...Dominic thought..."Still as attractive as the young Latina he had met so many years ago in that garage." Now for him... that's a whole different story._

 _Letty would joke that he looked like Hulk Hogan, only older and bald. At his age, he was still big, only his muscles were sagging and he couldn't do everything he could in his younger years. He also had scars from multiple surgeries. Organs were slowly failing and he tried to exercise as much as he could._

 _But it was so damn hard..._

 _Dom looked at Letty._

"You ready to go back yet, babe?" _He asked her._

 _She shook her head, but yawned..."_ I don't want to...but my body says otherwise..."

 _Dom laughed and gently pushed her up. Her back was hurting her more than ever and it was harder to sit and stand._

 _They slowly walked towards the car and drove to their home...as if it was the last time they saw the sun together..._

* * *

"Dom?" _Letty asked, as they lay together in each other's embraces on the bed in their room._

"Yes, baby?" _Dom asked._

"Just saying that if I do die...would you still date?" _Letty said quietly, her eyes shining with humor._

 _Dom quirked up his eyebrow._

"...Uh...Letty...I'm ninety-five...I highly doubt that I would be dating anyone...Much less **want** to date someone else..."

 _Letty laughed and said in a matter-of-fact way_. "You know Ms. Perkins? That old lady with the long silver hair? I think she likes you..."

 _Dom sat up from the bed and looked at her strangely._

"Let...she has a glass eye and she speaks with no teeth...so no..."

 _Letty slaps him gently on his chest._

"Do not mock the elderly, Dom... If **anything**...I'm older than her..."

 _Dom laughs and says,_ " **Ha!** You look like Aphrodite compared to her..."

 _Letty said,_ 'Well, I'm glad you think that I'm beautiful even when I'm covered in scars and marks..."

 _Dom kisses her forehead and mumbles in her hair, saying,_ "Wedding vows, remember? In sickness and in health. Plus, you'll always be the most beautiful women to me, ok?"

 _Letty smiles and says tiredly. "I_ love you, Dominic Toretto. Ride or Die..."

 _Dom kisses her again._ "Ride or Die..."

 _Letty flickers her eyelids..._ 'I'm so tired... I want to sleep but...I..."

 _Dom looks down at her, lying next to him, and says,_ 'Sleep, baby..."

 _Letty closes her eyes and falls into his embrace. Dom kisses her lips and her cheeks and settles next to her, watching her chest fall up and down. He slowly doses off...listening to her breathing..._

* * *

Dominic opens his eyes and looks at his wife, her face full of peace and calm.

"Letty...Letty..wake up." _He shakes her gently._

 _She doesn't stir, her cooling body next to Dom's large warm body._

 _Dom stares at her body...Tears slowly pooling at his eyes and falls down his aging face...He kisses her eyelids and says his final words to her._

"I love you forever...Always..."

* * *

 _Dom holds her body next to his and slowly closes his eyes..._

 _In the morning, the caregiver comes over and knocks on the door._

 _No one answers._

 _She unlocks the door and heads up to the master bedroom... to find Dom and Letty, in an embrace..._

 _They had died a few hours from each other...love really couldn't pull them apart...They had died in each other's arms. Letty's passing caused Dom to die with a broken heart, as he follows his love to heaven._

 _The caregiver stares at their bodies, a symbol of eternal love and commitment. She calls their families who knew that their cherished family members were passing. The love that Dom and Letty shared was too strong to make them separated in two different worlds. They just..._ _ **had**_ _to be together...ride or die..._

 _In another place in Los Angeles, a street race was happening. A big bodybuilder rode to the end of the race, first place as always. As he gets out of the car, he lifts his girlfriend high in the air, making her shine like a trophy..._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did writing it... Not a fan of sad stories but hope you guys liked it! Please review, like and follow! Also, check out more of my fanfics on my page! Thanks, guys!**

 **~ Mlle. Mystere ~**


	2. A NEW HOPE - TRIBUTE

**Hey, guys! It's been a very long week for many across the world. Obviously, the earthquake in Japan, Airplane incident with Russia, India's troubles and now the Paris attack, has affected a lot of people. With that, prayers and hope to the City of Light and to the people who had members of their family taken away by these untimely deaths. May you end your year with a hope that not even the darkness take away. #prayforparis #westandwithparis**

 **With love,**

 **Mlle. Mystere**


End file.
